<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bee's Kinktober Day Fourteen by thefruitbasket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019591">Bee's Kinktober Day Fourteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket'>thefruitbasket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bee's Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, F/M, Gen, It could be anyone really, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, the pairing is barely there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day Fourteen: Edging<br/>In a brief moment of privacy, Commander Surana enjoys the rare chance to have some fun alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Sten/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bee's Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bee's Kinktober Day Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Surana rarely got time alone, but this was something she had come to expect during her tenure as Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Everything about her belonged to the Wardens, which meant any free time she found herself presented with was usually swiftly stolen away by her endless responsibilities. </p><p>This didn’t really bother her; it was just what came with being tasked with rebuilding a nation’s entire force of Wardens. To a point she enjoyed being busy — it certainly kept her from getting bored — but there were still times she yearned for just a little peace and quiet. </p><p>So perhaps that was why she so readily jumped on a chance to travel to Orlais to visit the Wardens there, because she knew it would give her a good little while on her own on the road. She’d been encouraged to bring some extra Wardens with her, just in case something happened on the way, but the Commander had firmly turned down the request, using the guise of how the Keep needed those Wardens far more than she did. </p><p>She’d set off on her own a couple of days ago, and was spending the night in an inn off the road, just outside of a quiet little Ferelden town. To the few patrons present in the bar downstairs, she had just been a simple traveling woman going on her way. She’d considered getting something to drink before turning in, but, despite knowing she could easily take them all in a fight, she wasn’t keen on being the stranger in the bar. </p><p>So she went up to her rented room for the night and began getting ready for bed. It was a simple space; the furnishings were plain but in good shape, and the bed looked rather comfortable, which was a pleasant change from some of the other inns she’d stayed at over the years. </p><p>It wasn’t until she was settling into the bed that she began to think about potentially using this time for certain things she most definitely didn’t get the time nor the privacy to do back at the Keep. </p><p>Surana spent a couple of minutes mulling over the idea before eventually she gave in and kicked the covers back. She wiggled out of her plain clothes and just laid there naked for a moment, breathing slowly and thinking about how long it had been since she’d last done this. </p><p>Often her days involved training or scouting or bureaucracy, and by the time she returned to her quarters in the evening she had no strength for such activities. And it wasn’t as though she had easy access to a lover, either. The man she loved was oceans away, kept apart from her by a dozen things more complicated than just distance, and it had been years since they’d last enjoyed each other’s company. </p><p>She pushed the thought from her mind, if she dwelt on the shitty luck they’d gotten when it came to love, she’d only end up making herself miserable, and focused instead on slowly running her hands along her body. </p><p>In her younger years she had been soft; life in the Circle was not one of great physical activity, but becoming a Warden had changed that. She ran her hands over the firm muscles and faded scars that she carried as prizes from her time as a Warden. As an elf, her frame wasn’t exactly bulky, but she’d definitely put on some muscle mass. She found she liked it, too. She was no narcissist, but there was a strange pride that came with knowing she had made herself as strong as she was. </p><p>Her hands moved elsewhere, finding softer places that made her sigh as she touched them, before she’d had enough of the foreplay and finally reached her hands between her legs. </p><p>Surana genuinely could not remember the last time she’d done this, and this became more obvious at how she jumped a little at the first touch of her finger between her legs. It was maybe a little embarrassing but after a few more slight touches she easily fell into a rhythm.</p><p>When she properly set to touching herself, remembering how she liked it, it didn’t take very long before she got near the edge. She debated taking herself over it but backed off a little instead. There was no telling when she was next going to get to enjoy this sort of private time, so she wanted to make it last. </p><p>She imagined being with him, and how wonderful it would be to have it be his calloused hands sliding across her skin instead. They were a lot bigger than hers, and she licked her lips as she thought about how amazing his fingers felt within her. Better yet was how good a different part of him felt within her. </p><p>When she started getting close again, she got herself right up to the edge before removing her hand entirely. She brought her touches upwards, fondling her breasts for a little while so calm down before starting again. </p><p>She didn’t know how long she kept this up, getting right to the edge before stopping and leaving herself hanging right on the precipice of finishing. Before long it took seconds to get there and it was harder and harder to stop. </p><p>Her eyes were closed, imagining having him with her, stroking himself as he watched her. She imagined edging herself like this before him for ages until he finally couldn’t resist and came to join her so they could finish together. </p><p>That was the thought that finally did her in; remembering the look on his face when it was above her in bed and overcome with pleasure. Surana gasped quietly as she tipped over into climax, trying to keep her volume down even as her orgasm rushed through her. </p><p>As she lay relaxing afterward, too comfortable to get up and redress just yet, she idly thought about how she’d heard stories of mages accidentally lighting things on fire when they came. It had never happened to her, but she laughed to herself to think about how amusing it would be to be caught in the throes of passion with a partner only to find the drapes ablaze. Well, perhaps not amusing in the moment, but certainly afterward.</p><p>Eventually, she started to get cold, which forced her to move and retrieve her clothes. As she settled in to properly go to bed, she thought about how long she could extend this trip to maximize the number of nights she spent in inns. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>